Why?
by Naoko Matatabi
Summary: Naruto broke up with Hinata for an unknown reason, but Hinata isn't quite over him yet. What happens when Naruto shows up at the same cafe as Hinata? Loosely based on the song Why You Wanna by Jana Kramer.


**Hi again! I've been on a bit of a writing spree and this idea had been sitting around for a while so I decided to put it to use. This fic is loosely based off of the song Why You Wanna by Jana Kramer. You can read the story without hearing the song, but you'll understand Hinata better if you hear it. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I in no way shape or form own Naruto or Why You Wanna. They belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto** and Jana Kramer respectively and respectfully.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

It was one of my normal Tuesdays. I was at a small café across town from the Hyuuga compound. It was a bit of a walk but I liked the chamomile tea that they had here. Ever since Naruto and I broke up I've been coming here to relax and try to forget about him. When he broke up with me I was devastated. I didn't even see it coming. We had been perfectly fine, happy even. Then one time when he was supposed to pick me up for a date he just blurted out that we couldn't date anymore. Then he said something about not wanting to hurt me. I still don't know what he was talking about. The break up hurt more than being stabbed with a molten hot kunai. It still hurt, but I was slowly healing. The door of the café opened as I took a sip of my tea.

"Hinata-chan!" a loud voice exclaimed, disrupting the calm of the café.

I nearly choked on my tea.

"N-naruto-kun?" I stuttered. Stupid stutter, I had almost gotten rid of it before he dumped me.

"Hinata-chan, it's good to see you." he said, walking over to my small table and sitting down in the chair opposite of me.

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" I asked.

"I walk past this place all the time on my way to the training grounds. I figured I should find out what it was." He answered, grinning.

I could've hit my own head. Of course he lived nearby; I had found this place when I walked to his apartment that one time. I was so stupid.

"So how are you Hinata-chan? You look good." He paused. "I-I mean you look like you're doing ok. Not that you don't look good too, it's just that's not what I was talking about."

I can feel my cheeks heat up as I try my best to hide behind my teacup. For some strange reason it wasn't working.

"I-I'm doing fine Naruto-kun. Who are you?" I ask not making eye contact.

"I'm doing really good! Yesterday during training I totally whooped Sai's-"

It was around this time that I kinda zoned out. Knowing Naruto he could talk about training for hours on end without realizing that no one else was contributing to the conversation. This whole situation is so surreal. Why is he talking to me as if nothing happened? I know he's terrible at social protocol, but even he should know that exes aren't supposed to get along. We should be avoiding each other and pretending not to see each other when we accidently bumped into each other. We could never be truly mean to each other, but we really shouldn't be friendly either.

I checked back into reality for a second to make sure Naruto was still talking. Yep. He was blissfully jabbering away. However in my quick check in I noticed what shirt he was wearing. It was the black one with a thin orange stripe around the right side. It was my favorite out of all of his civilian shirts. It reminded me so much of him; a bright orange blur in a dark world. Then I looked up to his eyes. I immediately wished he had sunglasses on. His bright blue eyes were shining with excitement as he animatedly continued to talk about training. His determination in everything was one of the reasons I fell in love with him.

Gah! I have to stop this. I was just getting over him. Why did he have to show up now? Why did he have to show up at all? Couldn't I just pretend that we had never been anything? Why couldn't I just forget him?

The sudden silence at the table alerted me to the fact that Naruto had stopped talking. It was also at that moment that I realized that I had been staring at his eyes. And he had seen me do it. But did he turn away and pretend he didn't catch me? No. He just kept looking into my eyes, as if he were looking for something.

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I have to go." I said, getting out the right amount of yen to pay for my tea.

"Oh, ok Hinata-chan." He said getting up at the same time I did.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he hugged me. Naruto hugged me. It was the first physical contact we had had since the break up. I tensed in his arms. Then, as quickly as he had embraced me, he let go.

"I had fun Hinata-chan. We should get together sometime for lunch at Ichiraku's and catch up."

Was he asking me out?

"W-Well I um…"

"So it's a date." He said quickly, as if trying to cut out any opportunity for me to reject.

"See you later Hinata-chan!"

And then he was gone.

I walked out of the café, as if in a haze. What had just happened? Why had Naruto done that? It's not like he wanted to get back together. Did he?

I stopped in a park on my way to the compound and sat on a bench to think. I didn't understand. I didn't understand Naruto's intentions. I didn't understand why he broke up with me in the first place. I didn't understand why he still made my heart beat fast? I didn't understand why I wanted to get back together. I didn't understand anything. I felt wetness on my cheeks as a few tears slide down my face. What the hell was going on?

"Hinata-chan?" a usually boisterous voice called.

I know it's Naruto, but I don't look up.

"Are you ok?" he asked cautiously.

I had had enough. I needed answers.

"W-why?" I asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave me?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep a sob out of my voice.

Naruto slowly sat down next to me and hugged me. I should have pushed him away, but I was too tired, and honestly I felt at ease in his arms. He nestled his nose into my hair and breathed as I continued to cry. Finally, when my tears had slowed and the sobs had stopped he spoke.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never try to hurt you. When we were together I still felt like I had feelings for Sakura-chan. I became so confused. I didn't want to be in a relationship with you while crushing on someone else. I didn't think it'd be fair to you. After we broke up, I did some soul searching. However my thick head didn't realize who I really liked until I was eating ramen with my team and found myself wishing you were there instead of Sakura-chan. She's like a sister to me, nothing else." He lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I love you."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Slowly he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to my lips. I can't believe how relieved I am to feel his warm lips against mine. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I felt Naruto grin. When we pull away I see his bright smile. I know my face is as red as a tomato but right now I don't care. I have my Naruto-kun back.

We both stand up and he takes my hand in his. "Can I walk you home?" he asks.

I nod. "Hai."

Then we walk away hand in hand, happy to be with the one we love.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Good, bad, eh? Please leave a review. It's my fist fic based off a song and I want to make sure people like the format incase I try something like this again.**


End file.
